


What a mess I made upon your innocence

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk!Louis, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is annoyed. Especially since this freaking wanna-be Hippies decided to hang out in his favorite park. But when Harry comes into the picture, all innocent huge eyes and flower crown in hand, his day takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a mess I made upon your innocence

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to come for Easter, as you will be able to tell, but it somehow took me longer than expected. Also, I know this is a bit late for the whole flower child era, but I just can't get over it. I know it's sometimes a bit strange. Be nice to me. Feedback very very much appreciated. Enjoy :)  
> Oh yeah and a big thanks to my babies Vani and Viki, love you

Louis hated Hippies. Absolutely loathed them. Freaking Hipsters. Especially now, where he wanted nothing more than to just chill and calm down these stupid folks decided that they needed to have a stoner party in his favorite park. He glared over at the circle of people sitting on the ground when he passed them. The source of the incredible amount of noise the group of about 10 was emitting without even a radio seemed to be a ginger guy playing the guitar while a blond one sang on the top of his lungs, barely holding in his laughter. Fucking cheery people! Why did all people always seem so happy? It wasn't as if there was anything to be happy about, was there?  
Grumpily he reached into his pocket to fish out a cigarette. Shit! Not even that. God, this was doomed to become a shit day.  
He was about to grab his phone from the pocket of his black skinny jeans to call Zayn, when a crack came from beneath him.  
"Heeey", a very indignant voice called from the ground. "I needed that one" Louis was fully prepared to just shout at the person snapping at him on this shitty day, but when he looked down to find a pair of huge green eyes looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, pink pout fully included, with such an innocence that you could nearly grasp it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he muttered out a quiet sorry. (For whatever he'd done. He wasn't exactly sure to be honest.) The boy's face immediately brightened at that.  
"No problem. I don't think it's too bad. You broke it quite far down so it should be ok." Only then did Louis take in their surrounding. The boy sitting on the floor, barefoot one may add, was surrounded by white and pink roses, a started flower crown in his hands. Ugh overkill. Barefoot hippy sitting on the ground making flower crowns. This just shouldn’t work. It should annoy the crap out of everyone, especially someone like Louis, and just scream trying-way-to-hard to anyone laying eyes on it. But strangely enough it kind of did for the kid sitting on the ground. To be completely honest it just looked incredibly adorable and the way the boy smiled at him, dimples deeply engrained in his cheek almost took the punk’s breath away. And ugh cause dimple.  
"Um, this", Louis awkwardly motions for the flower crown: "is really pretty.”  
“Thank you.”, the boy said, smile growing that bit more so that it had Louis wondering if it actually hurt. And fuck. Since when did eyes sparkle?? “Do you want to have it? I was making this one for myself, but I already have some, so you can have it if you want. I would fit with your hair, I think. You know since you have brown hair like me. You know like I would have made one with blue flowers for Niall, because it fits well with the blond but also with his blue eyes, but you have blue eyes so I guess it would work for you too. But I also think this would fit you very well, you know?”, Louis just blinked, totally lost after only the second sentence that came out from between these stupidly pink lips. “No. No you just take it”, he muttered. “You sure? I mean I guess I can make you a different one. I could buy flowers that fit you more and give it to you tomorrow ..- oh god were are my manners, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I don’t even know your name. I’m so sorry. I’m Harry” “Louis”, Louis said, still in some sort of stupor. And wait what? Tomorrow? He hadn’t planned on seeing any of the people ever again. And now this boy he had exchanged barely more than three sentences with was planning on seeing him the next day and give him a freaking flower crown. Like what? But said boy, Harry, was smiling again and there was nothing he could really do. “Come sit down with me Louis”, Harry said and a large hand came to tug on his own. Slowly the brunette lowered himself to the ground. The boy in front of him was even more perfect up close. He was still smiling his stupid smile and fuck did Louis wanted to get that look of the boy’s face. Maybe replace it with another expression. A slightly more wrecked one. Great. This was so wrong. Now Louis was thinking about wrecking a flower child.  
“What’re you doing Haz”, a voice said and his blue eyes shoot up from where they had been locked on pink lips, wondering how they would feel around his dick, to the man that had now appeared behind Harry. He eyed the punk doubtfully, letting his hand rest protectively in the boy’s brown hair. And wow, that was a feature Louis hadn’t even noticed, but now that he did, he really wanted to know what sounds Harry would make if he pulled at his curls while shoving his dick up his ass.  
“Nothing Nick. This is Louis. I was talking to him about my flowers. I’m gonna make him a crown when I’m finished with mine. What do you think what kind of color I should take I mean the light ones would fit nicely with his hair, but blue ones would bring out his eyes. He’s got nice eyes, doesn’t he Nick? Maybe Niall should paint his eyes too. They are really ...”, the boy rambled on while the man smiled down at him fondly. And no Louis. You can not be jealous. People don’t get jealous of people they’ve never even spoken to.  
“I bet daffodils would look fabulous, love.”, the Nick guy answered, apparently having followed every word. “Now. Would you two”, he shot the the new guy a look at that. “Maybe come over instead of sitting here all alone?” “Sure. Come on Lou. Meet the others.” Nick helped the younger guy gather all his flowers and then the three of them got up to join the circle of friends sitting three meters to their left.  
By the time he’d sat down next to Harry, Louis had finally realized what the boys and girls were actually doing. The finding nearly knocked him out of this shoes. They were painting easter eggs. Sure like easter was only three days away, but Louis hadn’t done that since he was about 9 years old. ‘Fuck this’, he though to himself and was about to get up when the boy beside him decided to speak up.  
“Guys this is Lou. Lou, these are my friends. This is Niall, remember I told you about him. His got blue eyes too. And this is Ed”, he pointed out the two boys Louis had noticed earlier. “This is Nick, you've already met him, and Finchy. Amy, Liam, Danielle, Jade and Perrie. And finally Cara and Rita.", the brunette took a deep breath after that. Everybody, even the last two girls Harry had pointed out who had been coloring their faces rather than their eggs, looked up to greet him with a cheery "Hi Louis" and the guy immediately felt like he was in some sort of self help group, just waiting for them to ask him what his problem was. But the moment passed and soon the circle was buzzing with quiet conversation and a few giggles here and there.  
"These are so cool", a low voice next to him said and only now did Louis notice that the younger boy next to him was tracing his numerous tattoos with his eyes. "Did they hurt when you got them?", he asked, his eyes wide and Louis suddenly wasn't sure anymore if they were really green or rather some kind of blue.  
"Yeah a bit, I guess. But you get over it", he smirked. Cause yeah, his tattoos were pretty awsome.  
"Can I touch them?" "Sure." The punk had expected the younger boy to go after the inks on his exposed forearm but no, the boys long fingers. Went straight to his chest, where his black v-neck showed some of his upper body. "I wanted to get one too. But my mum said they were unhealthy.", Louis laughed. God this boy was so innocent!! But strangely enough, this only made him want to destroy him even more. Wanted to leave dark red marks on the milky skin, which definitively weren't healthy either. Wanted the soft locks to stick to his forehead, damp with sweat and ugh. He could already feel himself getting hard at the mere thought of Harry shaking beneath him.  
The boy only stared at him, confused by his laughter. "Do you have more of these too?" He asked suddenly bringing his hands up to brush his fingertips over his earpiercings. "I guess you just have to find out", he smirked. The wide eyed boy stared at him for a bit longer, obviously not getting the hint, and then turned to finish of his flower crown. Eventually Jade, a girl with a dip die his friend Cher would have been jealous of, came over to give him an egg and a paint brush. She explained that they were going to hang them up around the park to spread some "spring feeling". Hippies. But it wasn't to bad he guessed. He soon figured out the only straight couple in sight was Liam, who had enormous brown eyes, and Danielle, a girl with long curls which she decorated with daisies. But their low whispers and occasional pecks were nothing against the two blond girls making out furiously next to him. It was nice being in an environment which was not only accepting towards but even dominated by the LGTB community. He had caused quite the scandal in the punk world when he'd come out. Besides, he could put off the painting to figuring out new tattoo designs to preserve his manlyhood.  
"I'm finished", Harry announced happily after about half an hour. It was Cara who reacted. "That's great Harry. Put it on", she said with a smile, separating herself from her friend. "Nah it always looks so strange when I put it on myself. Everybody laughs at me then..." The girl rolled her eyes. "You could ask Grimmy, but I think he's too busy flirting with Finchy...", at that everybody involved turned to look pointedly at Grimmy, who was sitting next to Harry. But the man had his face pressed into his friends neck and the two of them seemed pretty engrossed in their own world. "I'll put it up, 'kay Harry?", Louis asked. "Thank you", the boy answered and pressed the crown into his hands. So there Louis was, draping a crown of roses on the curls of some naive Hippy he would really like to fuck. When he was content with his work he pulled away, taking in the whole picture. Harry was beaming by now, both dimples on full display.  
"It looks so nice Harry! You should make me one too. Can I have purple flowers?", Perrie asked from the other end of the circle. "Sure Perrie. But I promised Louis I'd make his first."  
The afternoon passed relatively quickly after that. Niall got tired of singing and made himself at home between Cara and Louis, questioning Louis about everything from the meaning behind his tattoos to his favorite song. Eventually the group split up. Liam and his girlfriend leaving first followed by the Perrie, Jade and Amy. When even Cara and Rita decided to transfer their activities home Grimmy made them pack together their things and the friends agreed to meet again the next day.  
Louis decided to accompany Harry, not having anywhere better to go anyway.  
"So this whole Hippies-free-love-cliché is actually true?", Louis questioned after a while of companionable silence. "Huh? Why would you think that?", the younger one looked up with wide eyes. "Well you guys seemed pretty open with your affection. I mean Cara and Rita weren't actually shy.." "Oh haha", the hippy answered awkwardly. "No they've never been. But uh no. I'm a ... virgin actually?" The boy looked up from under his fringe at that, his voice tilting up in the end, making the statement seem more like a question. "I-I mean Nick's offered me to like, um, do it with him, but that would be so unfair to Finchy cause you know he's kind of got a crush on him and, um, yeah..."  
Louis actually had to remind himself to breathe. Because of fucking cause was the boy with the wide green eyes and the flower crown a virgin. And of course he had to blush bright red in that moment too. Luck was just on Louis' side today.  
He didn't get it. He really didn't. Louis had fucked people before. Loads of them to be precise, men and women alike. But they were never innocent. Most of them were at least as filthy as Louis. He liked it that way. Liked that he could try out different stuff and do whatever pleased him. But this total innocence Harry emitted just got him. Made him want to ruin him. To spread Harry's body out for him and mark that pure white skin till he was trembling underneath him. Innocent green turning into black pink, lips raw and red.  
When he had calmed his heartbeat and found his voice was steady enough to talk he turned his head to the other boy. "So you're like waiting for the right person or something?" "Uh, no. Just for the right possibly I guess... Um.. We're here.", he said and motioned for the house on their left. "Would you like to come in? My mum's visiting my grandparents and my sister's in university so I'm alone. And I don't really like to be alone, you know cause it's so quiet. So would you, um, like to come in?" He asked chewing on his bottom lip. Some of his child like confidence had clearly gone lost when they had left Harry's group of friends. He was still just as talkative and lovable, but he seemed less secure without the shelter of his friends and alone with a practical stranger. "Sure", the punk answered. He couldn't very well go home after the fight he'd had with his mother when he left this morning and Zayn had texted him around 4 to tell him to "stay away from his flat if he wanted to keep all of his lovely teeth". He was pulling some girl Louis guessed.  
Harry's house was nothing out of the ordinary. It was one of these white one family homes you saw in movies. Including the neatly kept lawn and small porch in front of it.  
"I'm sorry for the chaos", the curly haired boy said when they were standing the door to his room. "I'm painting my room at the moment. Maybe you could help?" "Louis gave a shrug. He really wasn't in the mood to paint. Again. But who could resist these hopeful eyes.  
The room really was a mess. It was missing any normal furniture, in it's place there were dozens of color pots in different colors spread around the room, brushes laying orderly next to them and the whole floor was covered with paper. The walls were a mess too. Though in a completely different sense. In bright colors there were flowers, birds and even a tree painted on them. Without so much as another word Harry sat down and started to paint, another flower presumably. Shrugging Louis sank to the ground and took a paint brush. The punk tried to think of anything fitting he could paint on this boy's wall. What he came up with was a butterfly he'd seen in his tattoo artists design book. They painted in silence for a while before Harry got up and disappeared, only to reappear with a old fashioned record player. Hipster. Louis'd seen it right from the start. Out of the speaker came some indie band that the punk couldn't for the life of him recognize.  
"Can you tattoo me?", Louis jerked, startled, and turned around to were the boy was standing awfully close behind him. "Like right now?" He asked. "Yes" "But I don't even have the instruments here", the younger boy shook his head. "No. Like can you paint it on me?" "Um, sure." He shrugged at the strange request. "What do you want me to paint?" "I want this", the younger boy said and pointed at the butterfly Louis had just drawn. "But I gotta get it somewhere where mum can't see it. She says paint on your skin can cause cancer." Quickly the boy pulled his shirt over his shoulders and tossed it away. "Here", he said with a triumphant smile and pointed at his stomach, just where his ribcage ended.  
Louis swallowed at the exposing of the white skin. "Ok. Um. Sit down."  
Harry did so and after Louis had scrambled for a fine brush and the black paint he said down in front of the boy. The work went slowly, Louis being distracted by the boner in his pants which was growing with every shudder the flower child gave. When he was finally finished the leaned away to stretch his neck. So there Harry sat. Legs crossed in front of him, flower crown a bit askew on his curls, eyes wide and sparkling and a black butterfly proud on his stomach.  
"Do you like it?", the boy asked. "I love it", Louis answered breathlessly and with a certain spark in his eyes. "Get off your pants, I want to give you another one. Somewhere more private..." Without a second thought Harry got up to scramble out of his trousers, not wearing shoes anyway becoming an advantage. When he had nothing but his boxers left Harry just looked at the older boy expectantly.  
Smiling he took him by the shoulders and turned him so that he was positioned against the wall. Slowly the punk slid to his knees and moved forwards, the position reminding more of another situation. With a teasing smile he traced the index of his right hand up Harry's inner leg, before coming to a stop just where his black boxers were starting. Reveling in the shudder this action got from the boy above him he started to paint. The room was quiet save the blaring of the record player, but Louis could see from the fluttering of the muscles under his hand and the clenching of the big hand hanging beside Harry's leg, that he wasn't alone with his arousal anymore. The difference being that Harry didn't know what to do with his.  
When he was finished with the flower design Louis leaned in to press a soft kiss to the skin there, thankful that the paint took next to no time to dry on skin. Slowly leaning back he 'accidentally' let his head brush against the bulge he knew had developed in Harry's boxers. The younger boy let out a quiet moan. With a smirk on his lips Louis looked up for the first time since he had gotten in this position. The sight he got nearly knocked the smile right out of his face. Harry's flower crown was hanging low, almost falling into his eyes, his head was pressed back into the wall and his lips were white were his teeth bit into them. "Why so tense, darling", Louis asked innocently, staring right back into the glassy green eyes that were looking down at him. He had turned his body so that he now had one hand on each of Harry's thighs, tracing them up and down and slipping them slightly under the rim of his boxers. The boy let out another labored breath and when Louis looked up he could see that he had squeezed his eyes shut. "You like that baby?", he asked sweetly, taking care to breathe out onto the Harry's hardness which was only covered by the thin material if his boxers. Harry gave a tiny nod. "You want me to make you feel even better?", he continued. Another almost imperceptible nod. With that Louis pulled the annoying piece of clothing out of his way and down the long white legs around him. Harry's dick almost slapped him across the face as it curled upwards to his stomach. Taking hold of it's base with one hand Louis slowly brought his mouth to the object of his desire and brought his tongue out. He could see the exact moment Harry had felt it. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at him with an open mouth. "I told you'd find out", he smirked when he had lapped the whole way up to the Harry's tip only to dive in again and press the metal of his piecing against Harry's leaking slit. The younger boy gasped. Seriously Louis couldn't blame him. Recognizing it's quality's in blowjobs had made Louis' decision to get a tongue piercing that much easier. He twirled his tongue around the tips twice, before taking him into his mouth and deepthroating by all rules of art. When he pulled off he lapped his palm twice before taking the throbbing dick into his hand and moving his tongue to tease Harry's balls. The boy was panting above him, the sensation of the metal on his hot skin making him shake. The punk brought up his other hand to fondle his balls in them and ducking down even deeper. Harry whimpered when he felt Louis' tongue lapping over his hole. The punk chuckled. Delicately he circled Harry's hole. He felt the muscles flutter under his touch when he had reached it. He concentrated on moving his hand faster, using precum as his lube, when he heard Harry pant above him. He knew the boy wouldn't last much longer. As a last effort he squeezed the balls in his other hand and pressed the small ball of his piercing in between the the muscles lining Harry's hole. That was all it took for Harry to come undone above him. He could feel him shake and he pulled away just in time when his knees gave out beneath the younger boy.  
Louis crouched down, looking at Harry who had slid down to sit open legged on the floor. When he had recovered from his orgasm he opened his huge green eyes to stare at Louis. "So is this the right opportunity then?", he asked innocently. The guy only nodded, looking wonderfully dazed. "Ok then. Lye down babe.", the older one commanded. Harry was in such a scramble to comply that he accidentally knocked over the red paint. Blushing profoundly he picked it up immediately but the mess was already made. "Don't worry babe, we're going to get a bit dirty anyway", Louis said with a smirk. If it was possible the Harry flushed an even brighter color of red, but he complied and lay down in the middle of the mess. The punk chuckled and got up. He bent down to retrieve the flower crown which had fallen down when the boy had slid down the wall.  
"Here babe, we don't want to loose your crown, do we?", he cooed while placing the crown back on the by now a bit sweaty curls.  
He stripped down quickly, feeling green eyes roaming his body.  
"You have something I can use as lube?", he asked. "Yes" Harry said, his eyes widening a fraction before he jumped up and left the room. Louis, a bit taken aback turn around to stare at were Harry left, but he rarely had time to pick a thought before the other boy came back in, a small tube in his big hand. He gave it to Louis before lying back down in the same position he'd been in before. Louis eyed the tube. It was the average lube you got in everywhere, but for Harry claiming he was a virgin it was suspiciously empty. Raising a brow at the younger boy he turned around. "Um, I might have, um, tried it before", he stuttered and Louis was sure that if he hasn't already been fantastically red he would have blushed again.  
Laying the lube down next to Harry's hips and then carefully placed himself to straddle the lad's lap. "You can touch, you know?", he said with a wink. The brunette blinked once but then his hands flew up to roam over the tan skin on his torso, moving up and down to trace some tattoos. The older one had to suppress a shiver under the feeling the huge hands on his body. Instead he leaned down, holding himself up with his forearms in the mess of paint next to Harry's head, to involve the younger boy in a intense kiss. After a few seconds he eagerly pressed his tongue into the warm heat of Harry's mouth, exploring it while the Hippy whimpered helplessly. He then moved on to the white skin on his neck, biting down on the junctions he found there. The sound he got for that was delicious and the boy pushed his head back to give the punk more access. Taking care to keep at least one of his hands clean he lifted them to move over Harry's long torso down to his thighs. Without lifting his head from where his mouth had found custom on one of Harry's nipples he lubed up his fingers and moved them so that one hand was gripping at a thigh and the other one was making its way to Harry's arse. Harry jerked when a cold digit pressed softly at his hole, another whimper falling from his lips. Louis smirked, moving his head down to leave a mark in the V of his hips. He opened Harry up slowly, finger by finger. When he finally found the boy's prostate he nearly screamed out, rolling his hips down on Louis' hand. By the time he sat up where he had slid low between Harry's legs, he was panting beneath him. He took a moment to muster the boy. Harry's curls were sticking to his forehead, the flower crown lying in the paint next to him. His whole upper body was smeared with the paint Louis' touches had left behind and deep red lovebites. The butterfly he had left there earlier was barely recognizable. Short, he was a mess. Just like he'd planned it.  
He pulled his fingers out slowly, leaning down to press another peck to his raw lips. He scrambled for his trousers where he knew a condom must be in one of the pockets and rolled it onto himself. Carefully he placed the boys' legs on his shoulders and lined himself up. "Harry, you're ok with this, right?", he asked, his eyes serious for once. He was a lot, but he was not an asshole and he definitively wouldn't make Harry's first time something he'd dread looking back. But the boy only nodded hastily, his eyes glazed over.  
So he pushed in, steadily and slowly. Once his balls were pressed up against Harry's arse he stopped, looking down at him. Harry's mouth had fallen open, breathing harshly and his eyes were clenched shut once more. After a few seconds of silence he opened his eyes to give the him a tiny nod. He started moving slowly, looking for Harry's spot. But once he found it he couldn't hold back. He had already been close when he'd pushed in just of the sight he was presented with. Now with the tightness of Harry moving against him, he didn't know how much longer he could go. And by the way Harry's hands tried to crawl at the floor and tiny moans were leaving his mouth in a rapid speed, he knew he wasn't the only one. He brought his hand up to give the boy's leaking cock a few strokes and then he was coming. Shooting white ribbons all over his stomach, a loud moan falling from his lips. His walls clenched around him and he couldn't do much more than give two feeble thrust and he came too, buried deep inside of Harry.  
The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Louis slumped on Harry's body, still inside him, and Harry with his arms spread and a content smile on his face.  
It was Louis who made the first move.  
"We should probably shower", he stated after having pulled out of Harry and both of them were standing. Harry led them to the bathroom, where Louis could dispose of the condom and Harry got them two fluffy white towls. After the shower Louid wrapped the younger man into the towel and seriously, how could somebody still look so fucking innocent after coming twice and wearing nothing but a towel?? Harry led them to another room where he curled up on the bed immediately. Louis lay down next to him, studying his features in the soft light.  
"We should do that again", the younger boy murmured before he fell into a blissful sleep.  
After a few more peaceful minutes Louis got up and pressed a kiss to Harry's curls. He went back into Harry's room and changed back into his clothes. He wasn't exactly on best terms with his mum, but they always made up in some way or another. In the reflection of the window he opened to rid the room of the unmistakable smell of sex, he could see that his eye markup had clearly not survived tonight's events, but oh well.  
He made to get out of the house, but not before taking a paint brush and painting his number under the butterfly he'd painted earlier.


End file.
